Everything Is Not What It Seems
by CraziBitchMiyabi
Summary: After being taken from their homes for thirteen years to train, the girls find themselves going back home and going to school where they struggle every day. I know what you may be thinking, how hard is it to go to school? Boys can't be that hot. But that's not why they're struggling. They're struggling to keep their powers in check. Being a witch isn't easy you know. Rated T/M :)


**CBF: Well…I had a dream! It was such a beautiful dream–**

**NL: Get on with it!**

**CBF: ….Rude mother fawking bitch. Anyway, I had a dream for a new story idea. It's about the girls being witches! Aha!**

**NL: I would seriously like to know what you eat at night...**

**CBF: Well sometimes I eat skittles right before I go to bed. Then I read a shit ton of fanfictions that are rated M. And after than, I fall asleep.**

**NL: Um...nice...I guess.**

**CBF: Thanxx. It's wonderful really.**

**CBF & NL: We don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"I trust you girls will be safe?"

"Yes, Mrs. Sasahara." We all replied.

"Good." She then kissed us on our foreheads and set us off.

This is our life.

Believe it or not, we're witches. And no, not the stupid kind that you see in those movies, actual witches.

We are going to live our 'regular school girl lives' now. At the age of five –or in my case four- our powers started coming. We were sent away from out homes to learn how to control them better and to learn about the human world. Now you may not believe me, but this is the truth.

My name is Tenten. Tenten Uranaishi. I am seventeen years old and I am one of the most advanced witches of my time. I am one of the most advanced because my parents were two of the most powerful that ever lived. And no, they aren't dead. This isn't Harry Potter, you know. Nothing against it, love the movies. So amazing, touching and all of that. And Emma Watson! Love her! It isn't Wizards of Waverly Place either. I mean who would wanna give up their powers?

Oh one more thing, we don't say any of that Abracadabra stupidness everyone thinks we do. What we think...happens. And when we use our wands it's even more powerful. We also use words, don't get me wrong.

* * *

_*At the School*_

* * *

"Well ladies. We're here." Sakura said.

"Obviously, Sakura. The sign does say: 'Welcome to Konoha High...'" Tenten said.

"Shut up, Tenten. Either way I was only pointing it out for the benefit of our blonde friend, Ino."

"Wow, Sakura. Really impressive." Ino said.

"I do try my best to make sure you know how stupid and ugly you are, dear Ino."

"Aha aha, Sakura, I almost felt that one."

"I'll make you both feel something if you don't shut up!" Rizumu said.

"You wanna go, Orange?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, real orange-inal. Never get's old, Sakura. Or should I call you Pinky?"

Sakura growled, "I dare you," she said.

"Pinky, Pinky, Pinky."

Sakura pulled out her wand.

"Sakura wand away! And Rizumu stop annoying the fireball."

"Fine," she said putting away her wand. Then it hit her: "Hey!"

"And Ino's the blonde one." Tenten said.

"Hey!" Ino shouted.

"Um..girls? Can we just go inside?" Hinata asked.

"Sure Hina-Hime." Tenten said.

* * *

"Auntie Tsu," Tenten said as she walked into the office.

"Tenten," Tsunade said getting up to hug her. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Being a witch is a lot of work."

"Tenten!" Rizumu shouted.

"You're not suppose to tell her!" Sakura said.

"Relax. She's a witch too, idiots."

"Oh..." Sakura said embarrassed.

"Um, it's nice to meet you. My name is Hinata Hyuga."

"Hello, my dear, Hinata. My name is Tsunade but everyone calls me Lady Tsunade. It's nice to meet you too."

"Hi! I'm Rizumu Amamiya, Lady Tsunade. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, Rizumu."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. It's nice to me you too."

"And my name is Ino Yamanaka. It's also nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet all of you ladies. Now, I have put you guys in the same class to make things easier for you."

They all nodded and took their schedules from her. They were all leaving and Tenten heard her name.

"And, Tenten?"

"Yes, Auntie Tsu?"

"It's good to have you back." She said.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, did you hear?"

"Hmph, what dope?"

"We're having five new students today!" He said excitedly.

"So?"

"They're girls."

"And?"

"I don't know...they could be super pretty...or they might have big boobs."

Sasuke slapped Naruto on the back of his head.

"Teme! Quit it!"

"Quit being such a-"

He cut himself off when he saw five girls walking down the hall, as did all the other boys. They stared at the girls wondering how people could be so beautiful. They stared until the girls disappeared again.

"Wow." Sasuke said.

"I told ya." Naruto said.

"Shut up." Sasuke said clearing his throat.

* * *

The girls were in an empty when Tenten stopped them.

"Ino."

"Um, yes?"

"Did you do that?"

"Did I do what?" She asked.

"The boys all turned to look at us as we walked down the hall."

"Maybe they just thought we were pretty. Ever think of that, Tenten?" She countered. "Then again..we have Sakura with us too so-"

"I. Will. Stab. You. Pig!"

"Ino, I'm serious."

"No, Tenten, I didn't do it." She lied.

Tenten looked at her beginning the stare down. She stared at her until a sweat broke out on her forehead. The longer she stared the more nervous Ino got. Just when she was about to look off, Ino broke.

"Fine! I did it!"

Tenten smiled because she got her to crack and then she got serious. "Don't do it again. Seriously guys. No magic. The dorm that we have keeps all of our magic in, courtesy of all our parents, so that's the only place we can use it. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Since it seems like Ino probably won't know, we can't tell anyone what we are. They have to find out for themselves and we can't purposely do magic in front of them. If we do..well we lose our powers and they'll send us to make witch costumes."

After she said that, the girls shuddered, they could imagine the cold, lonely, boring place they would have to work in.

* * *

"Good morning, class. As it seems the boys seem to know, we have five new students joining us today."

As she said that, they boys started getting riled up.

"Calm down! You ladies can come in now." She said.

Then the door opened and the five of them walked in. The boys started making noise again.

"Boys! This is the last time I'm going to tell you to be quiet. Now please introduce yourselves."

Ino stepped up first. "Hello," she said with a wink. "My name is Ino Yamanaka. My favourite colour is purple and one of my hobbies include using my lips." When she said that, the boys went wild again. She giggled, "Yup. I love playing the flute. It's so soothing." After she said that, the boys seemed to get a bit disappointed because they weren't talking about the same thing. She stepped back.

Rizumu stepped up next. "Hi! My name is Rizumu. Rizumu Amamiya. I like ice-skating and dancing, which are two things that I do in my spare time...and like everyday and my favourite colour is blue. Nice to meet you all." She smiled brightly showing her teeth. "Also, I love, love, _love_ stuffed animals. Especially bears." She said. Then she smiled again and stepped back.

Hinata went next. "Um..hello. My name is Hinata Hyuga." She said blushing. It caused the boys to look at her as though she was the cutest thing they had ever seen. "My favourite colour is lavender and when I'm stressed, angry or just bored I like to do karate, which I am a black belt in, or kung fu. They are two things my father got someone to teach me to protect myself." She giggled. "I also like to cook." She smiled sweetly and stepped back.

* * *

W-wait, Hyuga?

"Neji, isn't that the cousin you were talking about that left when she was five?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah it is."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "She's cute." He said, and then is when she mentioned her black belt in karate and her knowing kung fu he got a bit scared. "And..kind of scary."

"Good. Stay away from her."

* * *

Sakura stepped up. "Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. My favourite colour is red...no pink..okay both. I like to read and when I'm bored, I have a match with Hinata. I'm also pretty good at cooking as well-"

"Sakura, no you're not. You know you can't cook to save your life." Tenten said butting in.

"I can cook, Tenten. And you know it! You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Me! And my sexiness!"

"Sakura...you're about as sexy as a stick."

"_Oohh_," the boys chorused.

"How dare you?! At least my face isn't long!" She shouted causing Tenten to gasp.

"Ooohhh!"

"You're the one with the flat chest."

"Ouch!"

"You always gotta go there Tenten! Always! Leave me and my flat chest alone!" She shouted then crossed her arms and pouted.

Tenten smiled in victory and stepped up. "Hi, my name is Tenten Uranaishi. My favourite colours are purple, blue and red...and all the others. Unlike Sakura, however, I can cook." Sakura opened her mouth about to say something when Tenten beat her to it. "Sakura if you interrupt me, I will tie you to a tree covered in honey and literally bring bees to you then video tape it and show it to the world." She said smiling. "My hobbies include singing, dancing and yeah." She smiled, "Nice to meet you all. Hope we can all be great friends."

"You're so hot." One of the boys said. That caused the other boys to shout in agreement.

She giggled, "Thank you."

"Now, since I'm worried about where to put you girls in this tragic class, everyone is moving." This caused a group of girls to groan.

"Bitch," one of them mumbled.

"I heard that." She said glaring. "Now everyone gather you things and stand by the door."

In the end, Tenten ended up sitting next to Sasuke, Hinata next to Naruto, Rizumu next to Neji, Ino next to Hibiki and Sakura next to Shikamaru.

"Now, let's start the lesson with my name. I am, as some of you should know, Miss Hiki."

"Yeah, yeah, we know you. The only woman stupid enough to date Jiraiya and thinks that he's in committed relationship with her."

"Watch your tone with me young man. And I _know_ that Jiraiya isn't cheating on me."

"Sorry, Miss." He said. "But he's still cheating." He mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Hawk ears." He mumbled again.

"I heard that too!"

"Sorry."

* * *

_*With Tenten and Sasuke.*_

* * *

"Well, doesn't this seem like it's going to be a magical school year?" Tenten asked.

"Hn."

"What?"

"Hn."

"Is-is that even a word?"

"Hn?"

"Yeah."

"Hn..."

"Think about that."

"Hn."

"I'm Tenten."

"I know."

"You spoke." She said knowingly.

"Hn."

"What's your name?"

"Hn."

"Come on. Tell me._ Please_?" She asked sweetly.

Sasuke looked over and was met with puppy eyes.

"Sauske...Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

* * *

_*With Hinata and Naruto.*_

* * *

"Psst, Hinata-chan." She heard. "Psst."

She turned to Naruto. "Yes?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I know I'm not suppose to be talking to you because you're Neji's cousin and all of that but it's nice to meet you."

"Hi, Naruto. It's nice to meet you too."

"Hehehe, believe it."

"Also, Naruto, Neji doesn't decide who I talk to or not. He's not my father and my father doesn't decide either."

"So..um, does that mean we can be friends?"

"I'd love to be your friend, Naruto."

"Great! At lunch I'll introduce you to the guys."

"And I'll introduce you to the girls."

"Great!"

"They'll just love you."

"Really?"

"Yup. You're really energetic too so...watch out for sex jokes from Ino, watch out for blond jokes from Sakura, watch your food from Rizumu and _don't_, and when I say don't_,_ I mean it, _don't_ get on Tenten's bad side. That would be like pulling a strand of hair from a lions tail off."

"Alright, be _really, really, really_ careful. Gotcha!"

* * *

_*With Rizumu and Neji*_

* * *

"Hey. I'm Rizumu."

"Hn, Neji."

"No last name?"

"Hyuga."

"Oh! You're Hinata's cousin!"

"Yeah. She spoke about me?"

_'No, I just read your mind.'_

"Sometimes. She said you never got along."

"Did she?"

_'Well... you're rude. Thinking 'how Hinata can tell such a blatant girl about you.' If you didn't want me to know, you shouldn't have thought it!'_ She thought. Then inwardly, she sighed._ 'Damn you, Ino.'_

"Yup. But even though you always acted like you hated her, she still loved you. At least, that's what she said..as a child. I don't know how she feels now."

"Hn." And with that Rizumu turned back to the board.

* * *

_*With Ino and Hibiki.*_

* * *

_'Hmm, I wonder how Rizumu is doing with that mind reading potion I put in her breakfast. Ah, well.'_

"Hey. I'm Ino."

"Yo. Hibiki Todo."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

"Her class is really boring."

"Isn't it? Especially since it's history."

"Whose bright idea was it to have history this early anyway?"

"Well, it wasn't really a bright idea, if you get what I'm saying."

Ino laughed. Then an incoming piece of chalk almost hit her in the face but, thanks to her witch training, she caught it.

Miss Hiki looked a little mad at it though. "You two, be quiet."

"Yes, Miss Hiki." Ino said smugly.

"Alrighty, Miss."

* * *

_*With Sakura and Shikamaru.*_

* * *

"Hi, I'm Sakura." Sakura said to the boy sitting next to her.

He yawned. "My name is Shikamaru Nara."

"Nice to meet you, Shikamaru."

"Likewise, Sakura."

"This class is really not teaching me anything." Sakura said. "I already knew everything she just told us."

"Huh..Did you? So did I. School is really quite easy for me."

"So you're smart huh?"

"Very."

"And conceited too." She said smiling. "It's good to know."

"I wouldn't exactly call myself conceited." Shikamaru stated.

"And why not?"

"Well, ever since I was a child, everyone has been telling me that I'm smart and I've also always placed first in school. Therefore, I just learned to accept the fact that this is what people think of me and I started thinking of myself the same way."

"Wow...really touching story."

"Thank you. I'm tired now so I'm going to go to sleep."

"'Kay."

* * *

_*Lunch*_

* * *

The girls were sitting at a table waiting for Naruto. They were talking and giggling about nothing in particular when he came out with the rest of the guys trailing behind.

"Hello ladies." Naruto said taking a seat next to Hinata.

"Hi." They chorused.

"These are my friends, which at least one of you should know the name of each. The one with the long and totally girly hair is Neji Hyuaga; Hinta-chan's cousin."

What he said about Neji's hair caused the girls to giggle and Neji to glare.

"It's-"

"Tradition, blah, blah, blah. Heard it a million times, it's still girly." Naruto said cutting him off. "As I was saying, the one with the pineapple on his head is lazy-ass Shikamaru Nara; who also happens to be a genius."

Shikamaru gave Sakura a knowing look which she rolled her eyes to.

"The one with the seriously pointy chin is Hibiki Todo also know as Mr. King of Dance in our group only. Don't mention it to anyone else because they will laugh at him." He said.

The girls giggle again while Hibiki chewed angrily on his sandwich.

"The one with the chicken ass hairstyle is Sasuke also known as Ice Queen because he is a total b, i, t, c, h, if you know what I'm saying. Not manly at all dude, you need to cut that out."

This caused the girls to full out laugh and Sasuke to growl angrily.

The girls continued to laugh and Sasuke slapped Naruto on the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Dope"

"And lastly, I am Naruto Uzumaki. The son of the Hokage of this village."

"Ooh, you mean that really handsome guy in the statue thingy."

"Monuments, Ino."

"Whatever they're called."

"Yup. That's my dad. You know people say I look just like him." Naruto said wiggling his eyebrows at Ino.

"They were obviously lying to you." She said brightly.

The girls started giggling again. And Naruto pouted which caused the boys to laugh (Hibiki) and chuckle (Shikamaru) at him. Sasuke and Neji smirked with a look that said: 'Karma's a bitch.'

"She's just joking, Naruto. No need to pout. I saw it too and you do look very similar."

"Are you calling me handsome, Tenten?"

"No. I'm calling your father good looking and you, a _less_ good looking version of him."

"Hey! I'm just as good looking!"

"Whatever you say, Naruto. Whatever you say."

"We like you guys." Ino said. "Come over to our dorm later. Seven o' clock, okay?"

"Great! We'll be there! Believe it!"

* * *

_*With the Girls*_

* * *

"Okay, Ino, what's with inviting them to our dorm?" Sakura asked.

"Well, they were really cute. Especially Shikamaru."

"So basically, you were horny?" Tenten asked casually.

"Pretty much."

"Good to know."

"And besides, I also saw Rizumu eyeing Hibiki."

"W-what?! I did no such thing!" She said blushing.

"Rizumu, but you're blushing." Tenten said amused.

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"Shut up, Tenten. Don't think I didn't see you making eyes at Sasuke."

"Sue me."

* * *

_*With the Guys*_

* * *

"So?" Naruto said wiggling his eyebrows.

"What, dope?"

"We got invited to their dorm, teme!"

"And?"

"Pfft! Don't act like you don't care! I saw you eyeing Tenten!"

"Keep your voice down. And I wasn't, you dope."

"You totally were. You were giving her bed eyes! You're face said it all!"

"I said, keep your voice down, damn it!" Sasuke shouted as he slapped Naruto in the back of the head.

Hibiki laughed. "Sasuke, my man, never thought you had it in ya!"

"Shut it, Todo. Don't think we didn't notice you and Rizumu making eyes at each other."

"W-what? We weren't! Okay so maybe we glanced but...Not like Naruto was watching Hinata at least!"

Neji growled. "Didn't I say to stay away from her?"

"Yeah. But she told me to come closer."

"Smooth, bro. Real smooth." Hibiki said giving him a high five.

"I know." He said. "I know."

* * *

_*After School*_

* * *

"So what is this house like, Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Well..I don't really know. It's bigger than most dorms on this inside even though the outside looks small and it has six bedrooms."

"Six? Why do we need six?"

"Well, Ino, unless you're planning on bringing Shikamaru to sleep in your room, the guest room would be there if he ever fell asleep and didn't want to go to his dorm."

"Hmm," Ino said pondering.

"You're not doing it!"

"Okay, alright, fine! Geez, Tenten."

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding."

* * *

**Ino's POV**

* * *

I wonder if Tenten knows that she's a compeller.

I know what you may be thinking, 'what's that?' A compeller is someone who is born with the power to compel others. That's why Tenten is our leader. Of course, she can only compel the weak and the people who trust her. So..she probably wouldn't be able to compel someone who had her locked up or something. But that would be cool though.

We got to our dorm pretty quickly and Tenten opened the door.

We all took slow tentative steps inside because our parents are crazy and like to make sure that we are focussed at all times. When I saw that there we no traps, I dropped my position and took out my wand.

_'Release spell.'_ I thought before waving it. As soon as I released the spell, the inside out the house grew and the objects started to move about the place.

"It's good to be home." I said.

"Yeah, and since you took the liberty of inviting the guys over here and then releasing the spell. Making sure they don't find out, is your responsibility." Tenten said.

Damn it.

* * *

**CBF: .-. Sorry TTOHS readers. I started reading this over, and then..well this. I'm almost finish that one. :) Give it maybe two more days. Love ya!**


End file.
